


Teaching the ropes

by Ruquas



Series: Winterhawk Bingo [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Plug, As-The-Saying-Goes-Bingo, BDSM, Bondage, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, M/M, Power Exchange, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Tumblr: mfkinkbingo, WinterHawk Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: Clint asks Fury to teach him the ropes.





	Teaching the ropes

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know, I promised something else for the next part of the Slutty Bucky Series. And I'm going to write it, I promise! The research for it is just a bit more intense than I thought.

Looking back, it might not have been the wisest decision to just walk into the police station, fully aware that most cops hated him and just blasting into their captains office without knocking.

„Teach me.“, Clint says, loud enough for everyone to hear and he can feel the confused looks the cops are throwing at him, thinking he finally went completely nuts. But Fury? Fury just looked at him, eyebrow raised.

„It would be great if you could specify what you mean. If you mean manners, that ship obviously long sailed. And you can shoot because _I saw you shooting_.“

And it was only then that Clint realized he just walked into a police station with the plan to demand that Fury would teach him rope skills so that he could make Bucky feel good. Because he couldn‘t stand the longing looks Bucky had on his face when they were at the club and Bucky watched someone getting bound, tight and impossible looking, knowing he wanted to have that feeling again but not asking because he knew Clint trusted no one with rope except Fury. Not completely believing Clint that he would give Bucky Fury‘s number.

„Uhm… it may or may not be the best place to discuss that.“, Clint stuttered and Fury looked even more unimpressed.

„Oh. Really, Barton? I‘m surprised. Call when I‘m off, and never ever waltz into my office again.“

~*~*~

„Seriously, you creep me out. Where are we going?“, Bucky asked for what felt like the seventeenth time, already knowing that Clint wouldn‘t really answer, would just say the same thing he always did when Bucky asked.

„Just trust me. And you can always say no.“

Yep. Bucky had known it. But he hadn‘t had to wear something special and he didn‘t had a special collar around his throat. Hell, they weren‘t even playing, Clint made that clear. The only indication that Bucky was Clints sub at the moment was the necklace, the cock cage and the big plug he always had to wear.

It still didn‘t got better when they reached a two story house at the edge of the woods. It was more like a horror movie. But hell, he trusted Clint not to get him murdered. Or at least he trusted him enough not to bring him to his murderer.

But the house looked warm. Well cared for, even though it looked old. Clint stopped the car but didn‘t made a move to get out of the car and therefore Bucky stayed where he was, too.

„Okay. This is Coulson‘s and Fury‘s house. I asked Fury to teach me rope skills because I know that you liked it. And if that‘s not okay for you, just say the word and we will just have a nice dinner with them. Coulson probably won‘t be there when Fury shows me because he‘s not into bondage but I don‘t know. He won‘t be if you ask him not to be there and that won‘t be an issue, I swear. It‘s just… it‘s an offer, Bucky. You don‘t have to take it and I can’t promise you that I can learn because you can’t teach an old dog new tricks but I will try and will watch and seriously, I already watched more YouTube tutorials than everyone else on this planet.“

Bucky looked at Clint first and then at the house, seeing a silhouette moving in the window. Well, it wasn‘t like they both hadn‘t seen him already naked, desperate and begging to be fucked. But this… was different.

„Will I be… I mean…“, he tried but couldn‘t get the words out of it. He knew he would see them again. They were Clints friends. Busy, yes, but still.

„No.“

„But… it‘s not fair when…“, Bucky starts again but gets interrupted by the look Clint throws him.

„First – you are not obligated to give out sex because someone teaches me something or does something nice for you, no matter what our dynamic is. Second – Fury is not interested in sex.“

Bucky raised his eyebrow but didn‘t say anything. Coulson and Natasha. Interesting. That just… didn‘t really worked in his head. But he didn‘t say anything because he could have that. He could have that nice feeling again, feeling secure while being in rope, getting bound tight while being someone‘s complete focus. And Fury even agreed to teach Clint, so… maybe, he could have that more often.

„Okay.“, he says and got out of the car as fast as possible to prevent himself from hyperventilating. He could do that.

~*~*~

It was kind of weird to be in their house, Bucky decided, but also nice. Everything was warm and soft and not like he had imagined it at all. Also, there had been light snacks because Fury just said it wasn‘t the best idea to do bondage on a full stomach and Bucky understood. Also, there was already pasta sauce cooking for afterwards and it smelled delicious.

He was still nervous when Fury asked if Bucky was ready or if he wanted to pass. He was even more nervous when he got out of his clothes except his underwear. But then Fury turned him around to face Clint and not to face the ropes laying on the couch, managing to look as innocent as dooming.

„You always need to make sure if there are any problems. We‘re not talking about pain only, but also if the one getting bound is having a bad day, feels funny or something. It‘s important, because no matter if physical or emotional, both things can lead to people dropping. So, Barnes?“

Bucky shook his head but then remembered that Fury likes talking.

„No. Nothing. Just a bit nervous.“

Fury makes a sound but then took a piece of rope in his hand.

„We will avoid the spot where the metal meets his shoulder, that‘s the only thing that‘s a bit different. We can‘t risk that it gets loose during a scene, even more so during a suspension because that would hurt like a bitch. But those are far in the future. Same rules as last time, anything feels funny, you say so.“

„Yes.“, Bucky said but then couldn‘t concentrate on the voice anymore because it didn‘t talked to him, it talked to Clint and there was rope, slowly but steadily curling around his torso, brushing against his nipples and he felt kind of bad for getting horny. But at least he couldn‘t get hard, so that was something. Then the rope coiled over his arms and he could feel the knots. Then he got tipped forward a bit and his hair got brushed out of the way and there was rope around his neck, almost like a collar, chafing against his skin every time he moved his head a bit, restricting his air a bit and the Fury still explained things Bucky couldn‘t concentrate on.

„James?“

Bucky came back a bit, feeling slightly fuzzy.

„Hu?“

„I would show Clint now how to attach the rope around your wrists to the harness around your hips and I would show him how to bind your legs. You need to lay down for that. Are you up to that?“

The fuzzy feeling didn‘t let him think as fast as he probably should but none of the men seemed to be angry to wait for the nod that finally came out of him.

„Yes, Sir, please.“, he slurred. couldn‘t bring himself to care about the way he sounded off. Then there were hands around his face and a small kiss was pressed to his lips.

„You‘re sure, darling? Know your safe words?“

Clint, his brain supplied and Bucky buried his face in Clints neck, taking a deep breath.

„Yes, daddy.“, he whispered and then Clint was gone and Furys rough hands were back and then he couldn‘t move his own hands anymore before he got pressed down, laying on his stomach, feeling rope winding itself around his legs. Every time someone tapped a certain part he tried to raise it as much as possible, giving as much access as he could, but then he could barely move and the rope pressed a bit between his ass cheeks and on the plug and he could still slightly rock against it. Not too much, not enough to get anything else out of it except a low buzzing pleasure while his caged cock rubbed against the floor.

He loved it. And then his whole body suddenly got lifted by the ropes and he was placed on something plushie, probably the couch and there was someone underneath his face and he got petted while the ropes were still digging a bit into his skin, pressing the plug into him while keeping his legs a bit spread.

„You‘re doing so great, darling.“, he heard Clint whisper and Bucky felt jeans at his face and started to nuzzle the leg without real intention, still rocking back and forth, just feeling the ropes around his body.

„Food will be ready in around half an hour. He shouldn‘t be left more than fifteen in the restraints. You feel comfortable with removing them yourself?“

„Yes. We will come into the kitchen when he‘s up again. Thanks for showing me.“

There was something about dogs in his brain but as soon as he tried to concentrate on the thought it was gone and it didn’t matter anyway because Clint petted him and everything around Bucky was tight and snug and comfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Multifandom Kink Bingo; G4  
Written for the Winterhawk Kink Bingo; I4  
Written for the As-The-Saying-Goes-Bingo; B3
> 
> You can find [my Tumblr here](https://ruquas-dreambell.tumblr.com/). If you have a request or anything, just let me know it there :)


End file.
